teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nappa
Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army and partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. In the Anime In the Anime, Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku, Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated as a result, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding (or ordering) him to calm down. In DBZ Abridged. In the Abridged series, Nappa is portrayed as a character with the personality of a child. He acts like a small child would and gets upset over small things. Due to his personality, he constantly keeps troubling Vegeta who gets pissed of. Nappa after hearing about the dragon balls through Raditz's scouter decided to go to earth to get Panties. He constantly keeps asking Vegeta on the way to Earth "Are we there yet?" thus pissing Vegeta off. Nappa then refers to Vegeta as a prison bitch after he was harassed by the Arlian Prisoner. He then takes a photo of the Arlian King doing sex with his wife with his cell phone and forwards it to Vegeta. Vegeta responded "Goddamn it, Nappa" as he always does after Nappa does anything stupid. He wanted the big Arlian monster (Yetti) as a pet because it was very cute but he accidentally destroyed it when trying to play catch (it must've been made of something weak like paper mache or Raditz). When arriving on earth he introduced himself and his prison bitch partner. Then he commented that Piccolo was a Namek (and hence had no penis) and that the scouter readings were as useless as youtube friends. He thought that Chiaotzu was a pokemon and threw a Pokeball at it to catch it but failed. He claimed to have passed from Saiyan University with a major in Child Physchology (but a minor in pain). He then played tag with Tien disarming him. Then singing patty cake he managed to fend of Piccolo and Krillin. Afterwards he charged towards the remaining Z fighters but stopped in midair, astonished at the fact that he could fly. After destroying Earth's navy (and whales), he removed his armor. When Krillin's destructo disk (which he thought was a frisbee) bruised his face, he remembered that he had posed for Vogue magazine and that his modelling career was ruined. Then he fired his laser at Piccolo killing him. Afterwards he got killed by Vegeta for killing Piccolo (and destroying the dragon balls). Quotes *(To Arlian King) "Hi I am Nappa, and this is Vegeta. He was a prison bitch." *(On seeing the Arlians for first time) "Vegeta look, the locals." ''(On seeing earthlings for first time) ''"Vegeta look, more locals." *(On destroying Bug monster) "Oh I broke-ded it Vegeta. It must have been made of something weak. Like paper mache. or Raditz." *(On seeing Chiaotzu) "Ve-Vegeta, look. A Pokemon." *(After hearing Chiaotzu) "You hear that Vegeta? It's a Chiaotzu. I am gonna catch it" *(After Krillin's destructo disk cuts Nappa's face) "Oh no, my face. My precious modelling career" (Nappa remembers about is modelling career in Vogue) *(After fighting battleships) "I sunk their battleships, and their whales." *(after Raditz death) "Anyone as strong as Saibaman says what. Aww that usually gets to him, I think he's dead Vegeta." Ghost Nappa At the end of Episode 10, when Vegeta flys away from Earth, he is haunted by a ghost. That ghost is Ghost Nappa, the ghost of his deceased partner. Ghost Nappa haunts Vegeta (and continues to do so in season 2) and he has a theme song of his own (which is a version of ghostbusters). Category:Characters